


We're Waiting for You

by cocoabeaniebag



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, End of the World, Family, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sibling Bonding, Suggestive Themes, Zombie AU, Zombie Apocalypse, implied klance, zombie outbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoabeaniebag/pseuds/cocoabeaniebag
Summary: Keith gets separated from Shiro during the zombie outbreak. He comes across Lance, Hunk and Pidge who welcome him to their group.They have to survive the elements, rogue survivors and deadly colony housing situations. After having to put a zombie down that was once Lance's nephew, the sharp shooter's spirit begins to spiral.Keith tries to keep him together but will it be enough.





	We're Waiting for You

The sun was nearly set, a beautiful clash of colors mixing the day and night. Keith kept his hands in his ripped and dirty jacket making a fist with his hands hidden within. He walked through the tall grass, some of the seeds attaching themselves to his pants as he went. He swallowed dryly closing his eyes tightly. He just needed to get away, this hill was the only place left to go. 

So much happened in the span of three years. The world ended, zombies rose from the grave to terrorize the living, everything was lost. He only had Shiro left then, until they were separated in a raid. Keith spent 6 months alone, fighting, hunting and trying to live. That was when he came upon others. Lance the gun wielding fast talker, Hunk the soft tank and Katie a little spit fire without fear in search for her brother. 

Things changed then, they traveled together, they worked together. A full year goes by before a raid to gather for their camp managed to reunite him with Shiro. Katie was reunited with Matt as well, having been Shiro’s right hand man in Keith’s place. It was the most emotional reunion and one that his new found friends couldn’t help but almost cry over. 

“Sh-Shiro?” Keith choked, his large knife in hand, covered in blood staring at the taller man. Shiro looked horrible, full of scars and his clothes were ripped. He was covered in dirt, blood and mud but Keith could only stare in shock. They both held fight stances ready to attack any zombies that breached the make shift barricade. But Keith dropped his weapon when Shiro smiled warmly opening his mouth about to speak. Katie was the first to react from behind Keith, Matt was behind Shiro so she pushed the man out of the way to tackle her battered brother to the dirt.

Keith launched himself into the taller man gripping him tightly, stuffing his face into the crook of his neck sobbing loudly. Shrio wrapped his arms around Keith tightly, rubbing his back and running his fingers through the long hair crying into Keith’s shoulder. 

“Shh shh easy buddy.” Shiro chuckled holding him tightly. Keith sobbed snuggling as close as he could holding Shiro tightly. It’s been too long, he had almost accepted that Shiro may have died.

“Don’t …don’t -“ Keith couldn’t form words as he hiccuped against the man’s shoulder.

“Shh, I’m here. I’m here buddy. I’m here now.” Shiro rubbed his back gripping him tighter smiling. Keith laughed and snuggled under Shiro’s chin. The taller man kissed Keith’s head and stroked his long hair lovingly. 

“Awn.” Hunk sighed smiling. He wiped the dirt off his face and stared at the reunion. He himself was a mess as were his friends. His jacket was shredded and his cargo pants were torn.

“You’re not leaving my sight again, Matt.” Katie shouted sobbing into her brother’s shoulder. Hunk smiled down at her, while Matt chuckled and nodded. Lance however stared stone faced at the two embracing men. He gripped his gun tightly looking down at it glaring. 

“Maybe there’s hope for us, man.” Hunk smiled at Lance sadly.

“Yeah. Hope.” Lance mumbled. He brushed the dirt off his arm and frowned at the tattoo on his wrist. It was poorly done but then again who had a functioning shop during the end of the world. It was a simple heart but it meant so much to him. He turned his back on the scene and made his way back to camp. 

/

Keith stared at the ceiling from the ratty couch of their latest bunker, a small apartment they broke into to wait out the winter storm. Hunk, Shiro and Matt were out on a raid with Pidge who was scouting the area they were in with her cameras. They left their larger group when they saw the battle for leadership grew bloody. It was just them against the world now. 

Lance was beside him stone faced staring at the far corner of the room. Their shirts were off having just gotten done some much needed stress relief love making. This time it was Lance who made the advance, normally it was Keith but to his surprise Lance approached first.

“I can’t believe I got him back.” Keith breathed in a sigh of relief. Lance made a noise of acknowledgement before turning his back on Keith. 

“A year and then-“

“And then he appears just like a ghost from a dream I know I know…” Lance growled getting off the sofa. Keith turned to stare at him confused, sitting up and crossing his arms. 

“Whats your problem?”

“Some of us will never be as lucky as you, dude.” Lance turned glaring at the man on the sofa. Keith frowned looking at the floor.

“I didn’t mean -“ 

“Ugh look dude I’m sorry. Just…I gotta walk.” Lance pulled on his shirt and jacket then headed out of the door grabbing his gun from the hook. 

Keith lifted his arm and looked at the small tattoo on his wrist. It was a small heart, decently done but not the greatest. He looked back towards the door determined, he grabbed his shirt, threw on his jacket and rushed to follow Lance. 

/

Lance stood at the makeshift roost watching the ground below as his friends were scouting the zone. He held the binoculars to his eyes and gasped. He held up his rifle and aimed waiting for the target to get closer. It was a lone zombie approaching the base. They happened at random but when its dead of winter and you can hardly hear your own breathing in the wind…He radioed in to his friends to stay back while he followed it. If one approached then that would mean a few were close by.

“Let me handle it, save your bullets.” Keith radioed in. Lance rolled his eyes not taking his eyes off the target. 

“It’s too far out of range for you to just run and…” Lance trailed off dropping the radio. He rubbed his eyes and looked into the scope again. He choked, covering his mouth shaking. 

He knew the zombie. 

It was decomposed but that jacket, it’s backpack, it’s planet patch on the ripped jeans…

“Do not engage! Do not engage!” Lance screamed into the radio. 

“Survivor?” Hunk shouted. Lance climbed down the tree roost and rushed ahead. If he did it himself he could say good-bye, he could…something. 

“Please, please, please.” Lance begged. His ears perked up when he heard someone running in his direction. He looked back and was surprised to see Keith and Shiro.

“No! No don’t!” Lance stopped running, threw his arms out. The two men stopped running and stared at Lance confused. Keith eyed over his extended arm and saw that the zombie noticed them, it was making it’s way back towards the group. 

“Lance save the bullets we can - “

“You can’t! You can’t kill him!” Lance shouted. 

“Why not?” Keith questioned but gasped, it was hovering over Lance now. 

“Look out!” Shiro shouted grabbing the man’s vest yanking him forward as Keith dove for the kill. Lance quickly grabbed Keith’s leg bringing him down with him. 

“What the fuck, Lance!” He screamed. Shiro tackled the zombie to the ground pinning it’s arms, he reached into his side pouch drawing out a knife. 

“I said no!” Lance launched forward at Shiro but was tackled down by Keith pinning him to the dirt with his knee. 

“What is your deal! It’s just a walker! Shiro just -“ 

“He’s my nephew!” Lance screamed. Shiro froze with the knife in hand and Keith’s eyes were wide staring at the moving corpse. 

“Please don’t do it! Don’t kill him! I’ll do it! It’s my fault he’s…please don’t do it.” Lance cried into the dirty snow. Keith removed himself off Lance’s back and looked at Shiro concerned. Keith approached the flailing zombie and tilted his head at it. It looked like a pre-teen maybe a bit older height wise. Otherwise the face was nearly decomposed and the clothing were shredded. 

“Lance I -“ Keith turned to speak but Lance pushed past him and landed in the snow near the zombie. Shirt had it pinned still waiting for Lance’s next move. Keith looked around and saw that it started to snow again creating a somber atmosphere. 

“I’m so sorry I left you guys. I’m so sorry I - I was coming back I swear. I got pinned in the city. I couldn’t - “ Lance bit his fist sobbing brokenly. Shiro frowned at him concerned and made eye contact with Keith who stood over them stone faced. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there. I’m so sorry, buddy. But I’m here now okay? Your favorite uncle is here. Heh, you’re going to be okay now.” Large tears rolled down his face as he made a grimaced smile. Lance lifted up his side pocket to pull out the knife. He looked at it as the snow swirled around him, he gasped rubbing eyes to dry them.

“You won’t feel a thing, alright bud? Okay? I…I’ll see you real soon. I’ll have more stories for you and -.” Lance sniffled rubbing his nose on his sleeve hiccuping. 

“Y - you tell them I love them ok? Can you do that for me? Tell Mom, Pop, your mom, my sister…everyone, I love them. Okay, Nicki?” Lance hiccuped. The zombie made eye contact with Lance, opening it’s mouth and groaning almost like it acknowledged his words.

“Tell them I…I’m sorry I never came back.”

He lifted up the knife, closed his eyes and drove it into the zombie’s skull. A disgusting squish came from the impact and when he removed the knife, a black ooze of dead blood leaked away. Shiro stood up from the corpse placing a gentle hand on Lance’s shoulder. Keith placed his own hand on the opposite shoulder squeezing. 

“I’m sorry. He’s safe now...” Shiro whispered. Lance turned to face him with angry tears falling down his face.

“I was supposed to keep him safe. I was supposed to - he’s like this because of me!” Lance shrugged off their hands, turning the zombie over gently to remove the back pack. He opened it and just as he expected, there was a single book, old snacks, a photo album and a hand gun. Lance threw the old snacks out of the pack and slung the back pack over his shoulder. He stood up and pushed past the two men not looking at either of them. 

/

After the winter of Nicki’s final death, Lance was hardly the talkative man he was when Keith had met him. He was cold, distant, and when asked if he was alright Lance would lash out. 

It’s been about 2.5 years since they’ve became a make shift family. Within that time span Allura and her uncle Coran joined them. They were from a wealthy family in the North vacationing at the southern beaches when the outbreak happened. They were all thats left of the wealthiest family in the country. Not that that name did them any good now, but to the group’s surprise they were humble people. 

Allura talked about how her father helped fund schools and give scholarships out to those who couldn’t afford school. A lot of which Keith has heard of but he seemed more real now than when he heard about them on the TV or internet. 

It was fall now and the group was headed west towards the coast. There had been rumored to been a successful colony living along there. They sheltered in place in an abounded campsite. Thankfully one of the cabins were empty so they had shelter for the incoming night wind. They spoke about the colony surrounded together to keep warm talking about seeing new people. Maybe finding familiar faces. 

Lance however had another idea. 

“We are not getting a boat, to look for an island to live on for the rest of our lives.” Pidge deadpanned as Lance illustrated the idea with some old papers he found and a pen. 

“Guys seriously let’s try it! We’ve looked all over land. Every colony we found has some weird over lord issue - I mean c’mon! Imagine. A boat of our own, the wide ocean, an island to ourselves…”

“Also over run by zombies I’m sure. Shiro’s idea of the new colony sounds much more promising my boy.” Coran rubbed his own chin. Lance huffed and crossed his arms pouting. 

“Since when did Shiro make the final choice in anything we do? He found us and then all of a sudden all I hear is “We have to do this.” or “We have to do that.” I don’t want to go to another colony only to be sent away. A boat is logical, we’re heading towards the coast anyway!” 

Keith grunted annoyed and glared at Lance. “Hey! Shiro has kept us alive for years and I - “

“I kept you alive when you wanted to just curl up and die, Keith! I did that not Shiro!” Lance screamed back. 

Hunk sighed and held up his hands to get in between the two. “Hey knock it off look we’re all - “

“No, Hunk! Guys it was just us three before and it can be that way again! I mean Matt of course is included, and Coran, also her highness Allura is more than - ” 

“So everyone but me or Shiro is that right?” Keith growled. Lance huffed looking away. Keith stood up about to swing when Shiro caught him by the jacket and yanked him back to to sit down. 

“Keith. Leave him be. He’s grieving still so -“

“Don’t you dare!” Lance seethed jumping to his feet. The group stared at him shocked. 

“Don’t you dare try to sympathies with me. You have Keith back, Pidge has Matt, Allura and Coran have each other. Hunk has a lead on his family but me? I’m alone. Everyone and I mean everyone is dead. I have no one waiting for me, no one is looking for me, I’m alone!” He screamed turning tail and rushed out the door. 

“Lance wait!” 

“Lance!” 

Pidge and Hunk screamed rushing out into the cold air to catch their friend. 

Hunk came back a few minutes later to let everyone know Lance was alright. He just wanted to be alone. 

/

The following summer they reached the colony. 

It was a mistake after all. 

/

Pidge sat on the edge of the dock, her feet dangling in the water kicking at it. It was almost night fall, the water was quite minus a few ripples from her toes. In her hands she held a ripped piece of fabric and a broken buckle. She brought them up to her face as tears soaked them but she made no sounds. She felt the presence of someone behind but made no motion to see who it was. Someone’s hand was placed on her head, gently stroking her hair back. She hiccuped trying to keep the sob in.

“Hey Pigeon, food’s ready.” Lance whispered. He brushed some more hair away from her face when she cried out throwing her arms around his neck. He held her tightly as she wailed into his shoulder gripping him as if he’d disappear. 

“Please don’t - don’t “ she sobbed unable to finish. 

“I’m here, I’m right here.” He whispered shushing her and rubbing her back. 

“I c-can’t lose another brother, Lance.” Pidge sobbed gripping Lance as if he was going to be ripped away from her. 

They had lost Matt and Hunk during a feud at the colony. They were not directly involved, but an angry survivor opened fire on the town. They didn’t make it out.

Pidge cried and cried, Lance could do nothing else but hold her to his chest protectively. His older sibling and parental instincts took over automatically. He was now simply holding his younger sister as she cried from heart break. His own broken heart the last thing on his mind. Hunk was like his own brother but he already knew the pain of losing family. 

“What do we do now..” She sobbed. Lance looked out over the water, searching for an answer that he could give. 

“We keep going, we keep living. We stick together. And I’m never letting you out of my sight, Pigeon.” He whispered. She gripped his sides tighter and he returned the hug just as tightly. 

Keith watched them from the hilltop, silent tears falling. Lance was hurt but he wouldn’t allow anyone to help him. Not while Pidge was in pain. 

“You should talk to him.” Came a soft voice from behind him. 

Keith looked over his shoulder and saw Allura leaning over to smile sadly at him. 

Keith didn’t move.

/

Pidge stuck to Lance like glue. She gripped his sleeve like a toddler, keeping him within arm’s reach. He didn’t mind much. There was hardly a time now that they were apart. 

It’d be a full season before she started to get back into her normal survival mode. They found another hostile colony, this time their sniper was taking out anyone who came too close. Shiro attempted contact but a warning shot was fired at them effectively ending that idea. 

Attempting to avoid them the group walked extra ranges away from the kill sites. Lance kept Pidge close in sight. They walked through a field when a loud gun shot rang out. They ducked down attempting to hide. 

Kieth and Shiro stayed frozen with Coran and Allura. There was no sound until suddenly a cry so shrill it made Keith’s blood run cold. 

“Lance!” Keith called out. A scream came in reply. Then three more loud shots and suddenly an ominous silence. 

“No, no!” Keith jumped out of hiding and scanned the field. He froze when he saw Lance with his gun aimed towards the open meadow. Birds flew around in a panic having just witnessed a shooting. Lance’s shoulders were moving quickly up and down; he was panting. 

“Lance?” Keith approached cautiously but froze when he saw at Lance’s feet was Pidge. She had been shot in the chest, instantly killed. 

“No…” Allura whispered bringing her hands to her face in horror. Coran brought her into his arms to shield her from the sight.

“She was a kid! You bastards! She was just a kid!” Lance roared into the field. There was a still silence then Lance collapsed to his knees sobbing. He gathered Pidge into his arms and cried into her hair begging her to come back, apologizing between screams. 

Keith couldn’t move, no one could. 

 

/

They buried their friend underneath a flowering tree. Lance made comments about how Pidge hated flowers or anything plant related. But Allura convinced him that it’d be a nice good bye to be surrounded year after year in cherry blossoms. He made no reply but had continued digging. 

They continued moving, deciding that heading north again to try for Canada would be a decent bet. All the rough terrain and snow would slow down zombies, they could live in a some what state of peace. 

The problem came when others attempted to join their trip north. 

Tried is the key word, Lance would always raise his weapon at anyone who approached too close. Things with Lance were scary but int wasn’t until he open fire on a passing group that attempted to steal from them that set the group on edge. He wasn’t thinking clearly anymore...

Allura tried to speak with him but Lance glared harshly at her silencing her. Coran approached next but Lance cold shouldered him as well. Shiro attempted to speak up but was cut off when Lance screamed at him to shut up. 

Then came Keith. 

Lance was sitting on a hilltop glaring over the flat valley. The sun had set and it was twilight, the sky purple with multitude stars, the bits of the galaxy could be seen on the horizon. Keith approached slowly trying to find the words. 

“Go away.” Lance growled gripping his gun. 

“Lance you - “

“I said go away.” 

“No! No you’re going to listen to me. You’re - “ 

“I said go away!” Lance screamed jumping up swinging his fist. Keith dodged it and grabbed it firmly. Lance roared and swung his other hand which Keith caught as well. The two men grunted and huffed attempting to push the other away. 

“Leave me alone! Find another fuck buddy! I can’t do this anymore! I can’t!” Lance screamed. Keith growled forcing Lance back still gripping his fists. Lance started to bend at Keith’s strength but his screaming didn’t end. 

“They’re all gone what do you want from me! I couldn’t help any of them! Why keep me around! I’ll lose you too and that’s it! It’d be over for me! Please just ….” He screamed, tears now freely falling down his face. Keith frowned keeping eye contact until Lance finally collapsed to his knees. Keith held his fist incase he tried to swing again but he didn’t. Instead he cried out sobbing into his own sleeve shaking his head. 

“I c - couldn’t protect…Nicki, Pidge…Hunk..” he hiccuped. Keith gently kneeled in front of him not letting go of his hands. He leaned his forehead against Lance’s sighing softly. Lance kept sobbing but Keith held still. Lance sobbed brokenly against Keith clenching his fists. 

“Shh, shh. Lance, they know you did your best. They know how much you loved them.” Keith whispered. 

“How can you possibly know that. They were just taken from me. Everyone…” he sobbed now falling to the dirt crying, his tears creating dirt smudges on his face. Keith leaned over him pulling him close to have him cry into his lap instead. He rubbed his back gently, kissing his hair trying to sooth him. 

“I’m here. Shh, shh it’s alright I’m here.” Keith mumbled. Lance continued to sob, no end in sight. Keith felt fingers grip his jacket, digging in to hold for dear life. Keith looked at the man he was holding, unable to fix the broken heart he started to feel small tears fall from his eyes. 

“I’m here.” He whispered again.

/

It’s been three years now. So much has changed. 

Reaching the top of the hill Keith ran his fingers through his hair huffing and wiping his face with his other arm. He took a deep breath shaking his head when suddenly large tears spilled down his face. He fell to his knees shaking, grabbing a handful of the grass in his tight fist. He shook his head, bringing his knees to his chest, leaning on them silently crying. His hand still gripping the grass while the other gripped his hair. 

“Fuck fuck.” He whimpered in a broken sob. 

“Keith? Keith hey no, no don’t.” Came a soft voice rushing towards him. He sobbed louder when someone threw their arms around him tightly. He felt more arms embrace him which caused him to cry harder. It wasn’t fair. None of this was fair. 

“He’s going to be okay, I promise.” Allura whispered. 

“No he won’t! He won’t be okay!” Keith screamed. Arms tightened around his middle as a smaller voice chimed in. 

“He will. He has Shiro.” Pidge whispered. 

“Yeah, man. They have each other and we’ll be right here waiting. Just like we were for you” Hunk gently squeezed his shoulder. 

Keith rubbed his eyes clear and sobbed into his sleeve. The memories coming back in flashes of that fateful day. It was him, Shiro, and Lance that were left now of their group. They were a few hundred miles from Canada’s boarders when they were ambushed by a herd of zombies. Keith got bit on his wrist. It didn’t bleed red, but black. 

“No, no please not you.” He remembered Lance whispering as he held him close. Shiro hovered above them both tears spilling down his face. Keith blinked, the fever setting in, the heat consuming him. It was all too much, he wanted to remove his jacket, it was a freezing winter night though…

“Please, not you.” Lance sobbed begging into his dark hair. Keith reached up gently cupping the side of his face. 

“L-La..” 

“I’m here.” Lance whispered. 

“Shiro. Please.” Keith gasped. Shiro kneeled by them and brushed Keith’s bangs back showing him that he was right there. 

“Take care of - of him.” Keith grunted feeling the heat quickly rushing up his body. When it hit his heart he would slowly start to turn and forget all that made him human. 

Lance and Shiro looked at each other, not sure who he meant but they both agreed to his request. Keith felt the sting in his chest, giving out a cry in pain. Lance brought him tighter to his chest and reached down to hold his bitten wrist, the two tattoos close together now. 

“Remember when we gave each other tattoos? Back when we first started to get together? You were terrible at it. It hurt like hell. But I’d never regret it.” Lance whispered laughing gripping Keith’s hand tighter as he sobbed. 

“Take care of them until I get there. Please, take care of them until I get there. I’ll find you again. Then I’ll take care of you. I promise.” Lance whispered. Keith closed his eyes tightly, his lips pulled down with his teeth seething from the pain. He could feel it, his mind slowly slipping but he tried to hold onto what Lance said. He felt a soft pressure on his lips but in an instant it was gone.

“You can let go, man. It’s okay.” Lance sobbed gripping his hand tighter, hoping Keith could look past the lie. It won’t be okay now, but it might be some day. Shiro kissed Keith’s head brushing back the bangs. Softly saying words of love and endearment. 

Then he turned, and they both took care of him. 

/

Lance opened his eyes with a groan. He blinked away the bright sunlight that was burning his eyes. He huffed rolling over to be met with tall grass brushing his face. He gave a questioning sound and sat up. It was just a wide open field. But how? 

“What the? This isn’t the camp…” he spoked unsure of himself. He rubbed his head and looked around trying to find people. None of his new comrades were around, the broken down truck, not even his own tent. Weird. Finally he looked at his own hands…they weren’t wrinkled?

“What the…did I just suddenly get young? What is this?”

“There he is!” 

Lance snapped his neck in surprise at the direction of the scream. His eyes grew wide with tears as he saw Pidge and Hunk rush at him. 

“G-guys? Guys! Guys it’s you!” Lance cried out in happiness. Pidge tackled him to the ground followed by Hunk who embraced them both. Lance shouted in happiness and gripped them both tightly. He leaned over them both kissing their faces, heads, hair any part he could reach with fat tears spilling down his face. 

 

“Lance is here!” Came more voices. Lance looked over Hunk’s shoulder and gasped attempting to break free. Keith was leading the massive group of people rushing towards him. He saw his family, Allura, Coran, Matt and Shiro rushing towards him. 

He screamed, letting go of Hunk and Pidge to rush towards his family. His friends and Keith stepped aside as he collided with his family. A ton of cheers, ‘I love you’s’ and various tugging to hug Lance, Keith watched happily as the smile he remembered return. 

“He’s ok..” Keith smiled. Shiro patted his shoulder and nodded. Finally Lance turned towards Keith and smiled a toothy grin. He rushed at him, barely giving Keith a second to prepare for the impact. 

“It’s you! It’s you!” Lance sobbed kissing Keith’s face. The shorter man laughed as he was attacked with Lance’s affection. The crowd around them watched, laughing and cheering all the while. They were back together. They were now safe. 

 

They were now home.


End file.
